


Crowned by Autumn Leaves

by Golden_Asp



Series: FFXV Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Autumn Leaves, IgNoct, M/M, Post Game, Prompt Fic, are you?, but you're not really surprised given that it's me, holy hell I wrote something short, kinda got sad, my comfort zone is LONG, peaceful autumn leaves, this is well outside my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: Ignis remembers autumn leaves, and his king.





	Crowned by Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, guys, GUYS. I WROTE SOMETHING SHORT.
> 
> Dark Ruby Regalia said let's do a 200 word Ignoct, and normally I don't do short but I really wanted to try and I hit exactly 200 words and you have no idea how proud of myself I am for actually sticking to the limit, because I tend to only write stupidly long stuff.

He couldn’t see the colors of the leaves anymore. It had been a long time since he could. He didn’t like to think of the time that had passed, how long he had been alone.

The sun was setting. He could feel the air cooling, a crisp breeze blowing through his hair.

Noctis had loved autumn, and the leaves. When they were children, he and Noct had sat long hours in the arboretum, under the big tree, staring up and giggling as leaves fell around them.

Ignis lowered himself to the ground beneath the tree with a groan. 

He lay back, sightless eye staring at the tree’s canopy. 

“Hello, Ignis,” Noctis’ voice said in his ear.

“Noctis,” Ignis breathed, heart pounding. “Have you come to bring me home?”

Ignis could almost feel Noct’s lips ghost over his own, curled in a smile.

“Take my hand, Ignis,” Noctis whispered. Ignis reached blindly for his hand, and their fingers touched.

Ignis was filled with light, and he opened his eyes, smiling into Noctis’ face, crowned by autumn leaves.

They found Ignis the next morning, silent and still, a long forgotten smile on his face and body covered in a blanket of leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> but of course it's me so ya know I had to go sad with it, right?
> 
> Love to know what you think!


End file.
